miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kotełnators xD/Nie jestem idealna ...
Yo ^^ Zapraszam na moje pierwsze opowiadanie ,stycznosci z pisaniem mam tylko w szkole żeby nie było że nie ostrzegałam ! ^.^ PS nie ma Biedronki jest tylko Czarny B) Mari ma 14 lat jagby co ... Do czasu .... Prolog ... Perspektywa Marinette '' -Bawcie się dobrze i uważajcie na siebie -zawołałam do rodziców wychodzących z piekarni .Ah to już 20 lat ..obym jak tam miała z Ad.... z jakimś innym ładnym chłopakiem ,Adrien ... to skomplikowane kocham go ale on mnie chyba raczej nie .. więc skończmy marzyć .A wracając do moim rodziców ..mają 20 rocznice ślubu ,mam nadzieje ze będą sie dobrze bawić ...gdzie kowiek poszli ,nie mówili mi gdzie tak dokładnie idą .Klapne sobie przed TV ,może coś ciekawego leci na Polsacie ...( tak wiemm ... xDD ) -UGH REKLAMY ! - krzyknełam do siebie ''5 minut później '' -Hej mamo co tam u was ? - -A nic tylko opera w której słuchaliśmy 12 symfonii Betobena własnie się pali strażacy gaszą pożar .... _ -Krzyczała zrospaczona do telefonu . -Yy dobra co mam robić ?! -TY nic tu są strażacy ... - moja mama jeszcze coś tam sie darła ,ale nie słuchałam jej ubrałam buty i pobiegłam na miejsce wypadku .Tam zobaczyłam jak wnoszą mojego tate do karetki ,podbiegłam do nich a ratownicy kazali mi isc bezpiecznei do domu - Mamo! - krzyczałam w pośpiechu szukając mojej mamy ,ona jednak sama mnie znalazła poszłyśmy do domu .i tam odpoczełam oczywiście nie spałam ,nie mogłam zasnąc mój tata może umierać w tym szpitalu a ja nic nie moge zrobić .Rano po nie przespanej nocy zadzwonili do mojej mamy ze szpitala .Mój ojciec nie żyje ... I jak ? xD narazie nuda ale to się rozkręci ... jeszzcze xD Siema zapomniałam dodać prawie całkowicie zmienniam jej image i styl będzie inna taka lepsza moim zdanim ,i uznajmy że matka Mari zakocha się w kimś tak jak mama księżniczki Zosi ok? tak nagle i znienacka xD ... dziękuje za uwage ... której nie mam xdD Ludzie! przez 20 lat chodzą już do tej opery i jakoś nigdy nic się stało -krzyczałam sama do siebie ...Ogarneła mnie wsciekłosć a potem starch ,przed oczami miałam tylko ogień i widziałam strach w oczach tych ludzi uciekających przed pożarem , jeszcze wczoraj razm z tatą grałam w Ultra Mecha Strike 4 ,gre która sobie wczoraj kupiliśmy a dziś jestem sama tak jagby na zawsze ,kto teraz będzie ze mną grał w gry na konsoli ,kto będzie piekł ze mną chleb na święta hmm?! Nikt! mama nie zastąpimi ojca ...Nigdy . 2 lata później - Marinette ,wstawaj spóźnimy się na moje wesele -krzyczała moja matka która weszła do mjego pokoju z przyjaciółką już w sukni ślubnej i wgl,może nie wspominałam ,ale moja mama jest zdolna do tego by się zakochać drugi raz ...w francuskim księciu .Tak wiem sama nie moge w to uwierzyć ale to prawda .Tak ale teraz będzie dobre wiecie gdzie go spotkała ? U nas w piekarni kupował sobie świże bułeczki ( wszystko opowaida tak sarkazmowo xDD ) Nie wiem co będzie dalej , ja nie będe księżniczką jak sama nazwa tego opowaidania wskazuje NIE JESTEM IDEALNA!!! I nie będe ...Dobra już wstane ,fajnie że ja jestem w pierwszej liceum ,jest początek roku szkolnego a ona dopiero dzisiaj zaczeła się martwić o moją punktualnosć ... -Ju ... wstałam ! - powiedziałam ,mama podała mi jakąś sukienke jak ubrałam to na siebie w łazieńce ,to w sumie to nie jest takie złe ... czerwona delikatna jedwabna sukienka na ramiączkach z przodu po kolana a z tyłu troszke dłuższa , rozpuściłam włosy .Nadal się zastanawiam z kąd ona ją wzieła ale powiem szczerze jeszcze tego ,,pana" nie poznałam ... Wyszłam z ,,kibla" i na stoje staało podło ,a w nim czarne koturny i coś na kształt trampek z karteczką ,,I tak wiem że nie będziesz tańczyć ;) " Super moja mama znowu mnie spławiła ,ubrałam to czarne coś chwyciłam moją torebke ,do niej spakowałam mój telefon ,zeszyt z projektami ołówek i pare drobiazgów . -Zapomniałam ! - pomyślałam .Wróciłam się do łazienki i zrobiłam sobie deikattny make up . Zeszłam na dół a tam goście ,i jacyś kamerdynerzy podawali mi jakies ciastka ,bułki itp ,wiełam jakąś bułke i schowałam do torebki .Wśród gości zobaczyłam Adriena z tatą ,hmm koledzy księcia tak ? Dobra walić to! musze znaleść moją matke ... Pozdrawiam nie komentuje tej mojej katastrofy xDDD Wiatm poraz drugi xd Co ona ,rozmawia ze swoim narzeczonym ohoho teraz mam szanse poznam go wreszcie go poznam ! -Hej co tam słychać ? -powiedziałam dość przyjaznie .Ten ksieciuniu tylko mi odpowiedzial że jest spoko i że w przyszłości pozam jego córkę Świetnie po prosty świetnie jeszcze mi potrzeba drugiej Chloè w domu ... No nic zaraz jedziemy do kościoła .Msza minęła spokojnie .Jestesmy w drodze do lokalu w ktorym będzie przyjęcie .Wow dojechaliśmy gdzieś i to na sto procent nie jest jakiś lokal to chyba jego dom .No cóż ,to mój pech ...normalka .Postanowiłam że wejdę do środka i obczje całą zabawe ,moja mama wyglaszala jakieś przemówienie .Wzięłam kawalek jakiegoś placka i oparlam się o ścianę .JAKIE TO JEST WZRUSZAJĄCE ! -słyszałam głosik jakiejś laleczki obok mnie ,odwrocilam się zeby zobaczyć kto to mi piszczy do ucha -Ej lasia możesz mi nie piszczć do ucha ?! prosze - powiedziałam i patrzyłam się na nią to była drobna blonndynka z rózowyi oczami miała jakieś 14 lat , była ubrana w różowo białą sukienke ... zaraz do niej przyszła jakaś wysoka brunetka -Ej lasie odgapiłaś ode mnie kiecke ,i buty , i fryz ... - powiedziała zkołowana brunetka -Aha czyli to ty .. - pokazałam palcem na księcia a potem na nią -Taaa jestem k k kk sie ... idziez się domyślić nie musze mówić tego okropnego wyrazu ? Nie okej ale wychodzi na to że ty... - powiedziała i zrobiłam to co ja w nią i jej ojcem -Taaa a ja będe kkk się .... tym czymś - zaśmiałam się -Jak się nazywasz ? I tego co wiem będziemy chodzić do tej samej klasy .. -Tak ,jestem Marinette a ty ? - -Gaia ,to jest moja kuzynka Lou ,i wiesz pogadamy potem mamy impre do rozruszania , idziesz z nami ? -Nie , ja mam dwie lewe stopy ,bawcie sie dobrze ! - powiedziałam ,i ruszyłam w strone bufetu ,sięgnełam po kubek gorącej czzekolady -Hej Marinette ! -usłyszałąm za sobą Odwróciałam się z kubkiem w dłoniach -No elo - powiedziałam do Adriena ,szczerz nie miałam ochoty na rozmowe z nim , na razie to ja chciałam odpocąć gdzieś w jakimś zaciszu -Gdzie tak lecisz ? - -Ja odpocząć gdzieć - pokazałam mu mój zeszyt ,na znak że będe projektować ubrania - -Wiesz mogę iść z Tobą ? Nię będe tańczył maam dwie lewe nogi - -Spoko chodz - Weszliśmy w jakiś korytarz w nim były fotki szczęśliwej rodzinki .Korytarzem prosto dodarliśmy do okromnego nie oświetlonego pomieszczenia ,to było coś na kształt przedpokoju ,były tam schody z dwóch stron .Po chwili dotarłiśmy z Adrienem na strych na którym znajdowało sie wielkie obserwatorium -Wow ,takie czegoś to nawet na chacie nie mam _ powiedział Adrien -No całkiem spoko ,ale nie powinniśmy tak węszyć po całym pałacu chodzmy z tąd -powiedziałam -Eh nie umies się bawić -Wiesz Twój tata raczej nie był by zadowolony jakby się dowiedział że jego syn ,sławny model zwiedz sobie bez pozwolenia czyjś dom więc jak chcesz ... -Dobra masz racje idziemy -powiedział i w drodze na sale balową spotkaliśmy Gai'e i Lou - Elo - powiedział Adrien -Heja ,to jest Adrien , mój kolega ze szkoły -Tak wiem ,często z tatą nas odwiedzają -Okej , a gdzie jest jakiś salon ? -zapytałam -Wiesz ,znam czadowsze miejsce w zamku niż prosty salon -powiedziałą Lou -YYY jeśli to obserwatorium na górze to ...-powiedziałam zawstydzona -Skąd wiesz że mamy jakieś obserwatorium ? -zapytała Gaia -EEE wracamy z tamtąd -powiedział Adrien -Okeeej może Loe idż z Adrienem na ten cały bal a ja pokaże Marinette jej pokój - -Pewnie -powiedziała Loe Dziwnie się czułam ,Gaia jest taka jak Adrien w sensie wysoka tak jak on ... Ma długie brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy . -Już jesteśmy -powiedziała i otworzyłą drzwi .Wow .Sciany były koloru jasnego fioletu na wprost od wejścia było ogromne okno z siedziskiem i rożnymi łandnymi kolorowymi poduszkami . Po prawej od tego okna była kanapa i stolik ,tuż obok były drzwi do garderoby a obok nich drzwi do łazienki ,łózko stało piętrowe a obok niego szafa i biurko -Wow -powiedziałam z zachwytu -No nie wiem czy takie wow ,mam pdobny pokuj ,obok Wiesz skory mamy być takimi jakby siostarmi to wole Cię lepiej poznać usiądzmy -powiedziała Gaia -Wiesz a może lepiej będzie się przebrać _powiedziałam i wskazałam na nasze stroje -Masz racje ,ZW -powiedziała Gaia -Okej -powiedziałam i weszłam do garderoby .To jest jakaś przesada ,ile można mieć ubrań .Wziełam jakieś dresy i szarą bluze przez głowe ze znakiem Czarnego Kota .Po chwili do pokoju weszła Gaia w tym samym -OO ładny dres -zaśmiała się ''Po godzinie gadu gadu '' -To co łączy Ciebie i Adriena ? -powiedziała Gaia ciekawsko -Nic znaczy ja troche w nim a on we mnie chyba nic .._powiedzialam smutno -Ale powiedziałaś mu że ty no wiesz -zapytała - Nie mam tyle odwagi ty wyglądasz na odważną i to się przyda ,chyba mnie obronisz przez Chloe ,prawda ? -zaśmiałam się -Jaką Chloe ? - -No Chloé Bourgeois córke Andre Bourgeois ,tego inżyniera ( xDD No musiałam mu zmienić zawód xd ) '''Ziomki czy tylko ja mam tak że jakk chce napisać nazwisko Chloe to usze wchodzić w gogle i kopiować ? xDDD' '''-'''Nie znam ale pewnie będe miała jeszcze jakieś okazje by poznać <śmiech> ,no cóż poźno już trzeba iść spać -powiedziała i już miała wychodzić -Ale czekaj ,ja musze wrócić do mojego domu ,-powiedziałam -Nieee coś ty ! Tata mi mówił że nocujecie dziś tu ,a rano się przeprowadzacie -powiedziała wesoło i wyszła .Ambitnie . W sumie nie wiem co się dzieje moją mamą ,ona jest jakaś inna odkąd umarł tata ...Z Gaią dobrze mi sie rozmawia nawet ją polubiłam ale żaden fagas nie zastąpi mi Toma NIGDY .Jutro z nią pogadam .Chociaż ni wiem .Usiadłam na oknie ( w sensie na siedzisku ) i patrzyłam na Paryż nocą ,zastanawiam sie czy przyjecie się skończyło i co Adrien robił z Lou .W pewnym momencie usłuszałam jak coś się tłukło na dachu cofnełam się ,poźniej to cos wylądowało na moim parapecie .Podeszłam bliżej a to coś zapukało mi do okna -Kim jesteś ?-zapytałam przerażona -Hej prosze otwórz mi ,to ja CK -powiedział -CK ??! Co ty tu robisz -powiedziałam otwierając okno -powiedziałam lekko zdezorientowana -A wiesz chciałem się spotkać z nową Księżniczką -powiedział flirciarsko -Weź ,skąd wiesz gdzie mieszkam - zapytałam .Głupi Kot żetż on już wie gdzie mieszkam -Jestem superbohaterem ot co -powiediał zadowolony -Dobra ale wiesz spotkałeś się już ze mną ,nie że ptwierdzam to że jestem jakąś księżniczką czy cos ale ... - powiedziałam ale sszkoda ze nikt mu nigdy nie powiedział że nie ładnie jest komóś przerywać -Taaak wiem późno ,ale dostałem misje ,od mamy Toma -powiedział stanowczo -Od Babci Stefy ?! Czego ona chce nawet nie było jej na pogrzebe taty-powiedziałam - Taaa kazała mi tu przychodzić i jak ona to powiedziała ,,opiekować się tobą " ...nie nie nie zrozum mnie źle ,wczoraj wieczorem ,jak patrolowałem miasto zadzwoniła do mnie ,nie wiem skąd ma mój koci numer ale zadzwoniła do mnie i jak już mówiłem kazała mi tu przychodzić ,wiesz powiedziałem jej że dobra bo ...-powiedział -Tak rozumiem moja bacia jest nieprzywidywalna ,bardzo mnie kocha i jest zdolna przybiedz z Chin jak ją o to poprosze ,więc nie przejmuj się -powiedziałam i uśmichnełam się -To możemy się umuwić że będe tu przychodził wieczorami i sprawdzał co u Ciebie ok ? - powiedział opiekuńczo -Skoro chcesz to dobrze Adrien ( whooo pierwsza jego perspektywa w tym opku xd) W głowie usłuszałem głos Plagg Stary! powiedz jej coś miłego np .Jak się czujesz , czy moge ci jakoś pomóc itp Dziewczyny to lubią .Aha Plagg nagle taki specjalsta bo co bo obiecałem mu camembert jak nie będzie mi wylatywał spod garniuturu na weselu .Ksiąze Daniel i mój ojciec to dobrzy przyjaciele .Hmmm może to będzie okazja by zbliżyć się do Marinette .Dawno jej nie widziałem .W sumie zmieniła sie ,dawniej nie dostrzegałem jej piegów ,nie wiedziałem że ma takie piękne oczy i ...chyba się zakochałem ... -Wiesz Marinette ,jak już tutaj jestem to chciałem się Ciebie zapytać jak tam ? jak się czujesz mogę Ci jakoś pomóc ? -powiedziałem starałem się by zabrzmiało to opiekuńczo ,chciałbym żeby przestała się już mnie bać .Okej może ten wjazd na dach i taki łomot o blache na dachu ,a potem taki skok na jej parapet nie był na miejscu ale co mialem porradzić że było ślizgo -Nie, jest dobrze ,dziękuje że pytasz -powiedziała i lekko się zarumieniła -Wiesz wyglądasz na zmęczoną chyba już pójde ,Na razie .Dobranoc -powiedzialem i wyszedłem z jej pokoju . Wrócilem do domu -AJJJ Kurde no nie ! Boże czy tty to widzisz ,Adrieński sie zakochał jeee -powiedzial uradowany Plagg -Dlaczego Cie to cieszy hmm ?-zapytałem zdziwiony -A wiesz z moją miłością do camemberta uświadomiłem sobie że miłość u ludzi jest taka sama ...-powiedział -Czyli ?- -Że jest piękna !-powiedział i fruwał po całym pokoju .W końcu złapałem go ,wziołem najbliższy termometr i zmięzyłem mu temperature ,mój uubiony elektroniczny termometr się spalił ... -Plagg ,ale dlaczego -powiedziałem i pokazałem mu mój zniszczony termometr -To normalna teperatura u kwami -Super ,po prostu extra - powiedziałem do niego i poszedłem pod prysznic Miesiąc później Marinette Czarny Kot wydaje się miły może mogę mu zaufać .Jest niedziela jutro poniedziałek .Wracając do Czarnego ... mam pewne watpliwosci co do mnie i moich uczuć, co do Adriena I kota przecież CK chyba się we mnie zakochał jest taki opiekuńczy ... to pierwsza cecha jego charekteru jaką udało mi się zauważyć .Polozylam sie spać . Rano obudził mnie jakiś dzwon , okej nie orientuje się w tej garderobie co gdzie i jak ale dziś, tydzień po rozpoczęciu roku po wielkiej wakacyjnej podróży wracam do szkoły razem z Gaią oczywiście xD może tak szara bejsbolowka i czarne jeansy ,szare trampki.To jest mega dziwne na ramieniu ,na bluzie mam wyszyte godło Francji .Godzine później już w szkole ... Pisane na telefonie o 23:34 dlatego soraaa za bledy xD xD xD Mega dziwnie jak zwykle gdy chodze tuuż obok Gaii -Ej ale wiesz nie wiem jak reagujesz na przezwiska przechwalanki ze strony Chloe ale ... -mówiiłam i zaczełam isć tyłem by Gaia mnie zauważyła .Jest taka wysoka ! -Marinettte kochaniutka naucz się wreszcie chodzić ,wyyślam wersy do nowego hmm - powiedziała Chloe -Rapu ? lepiej wez idz i zejdz nam z drogi okej ? Niech zgadne to ta słynna Chloe ,nie pamiętam twojego nazwiska , a teraz przepraszam - powiedziała pewnie Gaia ciągnąc mnie do klasy .Usłuszałyśmy muzuke z tyłu zatrzymałyśmy się i odwróciłysmy Ej Mari , ups… sorry Bee daj sobie spokój bo to ja jestem królową instagrama i popu Dobrze, że nie masz tylu co ja paparazzi wokół Bo widząc Twój cellulit bez retuszu będą w szoku I co? Wychodzą Twoje wady? Ja jestem ponad facetami, Ty bez swego nie dasz rady Nic dziwnego, że każdy jest dla mnie słaby Przynajmniej w moich związkach to ja miałam więcej sławy I OK, trzeba przyznać, może jestem wariatką, Ale lepiej pilnuj siostry chyba nie masz z nią łatwo Mój amerykański sen jeszcze nie przeminął Za to Twoje dni są policzone już nie jesteś Divą Więc nie udawaj już, że masz tak ładne życie I lepiej na mnie spójrz jak wciąż jestem na szczycie Choć robię dużo głupstw okładkę mam co tydzień Trafiam każdemu w gust, a Ciebie lubili może przez jeden weekend Rita, Rachel, Becky, Riri nie wytrzymałabym z tym ani chwili Jak ktoś z nami zadrze, nie będziemy mili jeśli chcesz, to proszę Chodź spróbuj się BiBi REFREN: Nie ma takiej drugiej tu Nie chcesz być moim wrogiem Całe życie jak ze snu Nie próbuj wejść mi w drogę Najważniejsza na scenie jestem ja, Gdy mam kogoś dość robię shake shake i po problemie! x2 -Aha -powiedziałam zdenerwowana .Gaia zadarła rękawy bluzy i ruszuła na przzód .Popatrzzyła sie na Nino -Ej ty ! Takk ty w słuchawkach dawaj jakąś dobrą nute -powiedziała zdeterminowanie -Co ty robisz ? -powiedziałam -Zobaczysz -powidziała i kazała mi się wycofać Eeeeeej panna idealna, weź się już nie przechwalaj Jesteś taka banalna, trzymaj się lepiej z dala Nie ucz mnie o facetach, za słabo znasz ten temat Bo gdyby nie oni nie miałabyś o czym śpiewać (Ejjjj) Ej wracaj do country, i zawijaj stąd swoje słodkie pokłady Chcesz dobrej muzyki? To lepiej spróbuj mojej “Lemoniady” Ciebie już dawno spisali na straty, nawet Twój chłopak zawinął manaty Ja jestem ikoną stylu, a Ty typową blondyną i coś poza tym? Nie ma takiej drugiej tu Takiej drugiej tu Całe życie jak ze snu Życie jak ze snu Najważniejsza na scenie Rób mi BOW DOWN BOW DOWN – Po problemie x2 ( to bow down -------->>>> kłaniać się się|kłaniał się {czas. zwr.} xD ) CH-To że chciałas byc lepsza od mnie uwież ze skonczy sie na marnej próbie bo tego że mam miliardy na koncie do tego miliardy mam na youtubie G -Chcesz się bawić liczby ? Ej wygadujesz brednie jesteś pewna że masz więcej diamentowych płyt ode mnie ? CH - Mam diamentową korone ,to mi wystarcza i powiem to wszystkim !!! Królowa musi już odejść czas zrobic miejsce dla nowej księzniczk i ! G -Już mnie wyganiasz dopiero przyszłąm do szkoły ! -powidziała Gaia -Wiem że pragniesz tego w duszy ale na status królowej trzeba sobie czymś zasłużyć ! Chloe tylko zawineła torebusie i uciekła byłam dumna z Gaii że nie przejmuje się Chloe i że pokazała jej na co ją stać ! Po szkole 17:37 Adrien Za jakieś ok.40 minut odwiedze mooją księżniczke i będe mieć okazje by pogadać z nią troche dłużej .Jakoo Adrien nie mam tej przyjemności na weselu starała się nie jąkać i nie denerwować ,bo była na maksa wurzona na mame ale dziś zobacze jak się zachowuje przy Czarnym Kocie 18:56 (magia czasu xD) -Hej księżniczko ,gdzie jesteś ? - -Tu ! -powiedziała ,machając mi z jagby to powiedzieć z piętra łóżka piętrowego ? xD .Była w bluzie i getrach -eee co to było ? -zapytałem ,później migotało światło i w końcu zgasło -Świetnie ,po prostu super ! - powiedziała zchodząć po ciemku z łożka .Już miała spaść kiedy podbiegłem i ją złapałem -Tak z ciekwaości jak w taki sposób spadałaś z nieba to bolało ?-zapytałem -Nie weź mnie puść musze ... (srać ? xDD ) poszukać czegoś ...- powiedziała zdenerwowana .Odstawiłem ją na ziemie a ona próbowała dojsć do biurka ale weszła by w ściane -Ej ! znaczy wiesz widze w ciemnosci i - powiedziałem zakłopotany ,bo nie wiedziałem co mam robic była wyraźnie zdenerwowana więc gdybym zaczął yyy interweniować a ja wiem odgryzła by mi dłoń ? -Doskonale na biurku leżą takie świece zapchowe musimy ich użyć bo jest jakaś awaria prondu - powiedziała czytając widomości -Okej -powiedziałem i podeszłem do biurka .Teraz czym to podpalić myśl Adrien myśl ! Wiem ! kamienie ,jako Adrien na weselu kiedy Lou mnie podrywała ...zobaczyłem doniczke a w niej kamienie jaaskiniowce sobie radzili a przepraszam to nie jaskiniowce to praludzie xDD -YY wiesz Kocie mam zapałki w toalecie -powiedziała kręcąć się wokoło w poszukiwaniu hmm a ja wiem .Weszłem do tej łazienki i wziołem te zapałki .Wróciłem do pokoju i zapalilem te swiece .W pokoju panował pół mrok ( CK ! to twoja szansa ,romantyczny pół mrok płatki róż Justin Biber i tee ... zaraz czekaj co ? xDDD ) i wwgl było tak ładnie -Marinette ,powiedz mi kim jest jakiś Adrien Agreste ? Wiele razy widziałem jego podobizny na plakatach itp i kupe dziewczyn obok nich - nie że nie wiem kim jestem tylko chce wiedzieć jej zdanie o mnie -Wiesz Adrien jest modelem ,moim kolegą z klasy i jest taki miły i przyjacielski ,wesoły, i taki uroczy ! -powiedziała przez rumieńce .Wow ona go znczy mnie chyba kocha ♥♥ - Rozumiem czyli zakochałaś sie w nim ? - powiedziałem -Wiesz to skomplikowane ,ja go kocham ale nie umiem mu tego powiedzieć ,on ma kupe fanek ,koleżanek ,znajomych ,i w sumie pewnie nawet zapomniał że istnieje ,nieodwajemniona miłośc boli ... teraz o tym wiem ... - powiedziała -Wiesz w najgorszym wypadku masz jeszcze dziwnego chlopaka w czarnym stroju z idiotycznymi uszamii na głowie -powiedziałem wesoło -Wiesz myśle ze taaak - powwiedziła -To ja juzz pójde ! Wiesz wyglądasz na zmęczoną Czyli Marinette mnie kocha .Teraz chyc do szkoły ,,Marinette ja Cię kocham !" i pyk jesteśy parą ♥♥ ale to tak nie zadziała .Odrobie zadnie z przyrki ,wejde na bloga o mnie ,tak jest Kotełoblog ! xDDD -PLagg widziałeś gdzieś moją torbe ? -Nie a czy ty widziełeś gdzieś świat poza tą Marinette ?! -Nie.... ♥ Znaczy tak znaczy ... Jakie było pytanie ? Plagg strzelił facepalma .Taa może mam leciutką obsesje, zabiore sie za to zadanie .. 54 minuty później -Patrz Plagg to Czarny Kot ratuje kota z drzewa a to Czarny Kot jak walczy ze złoczyńcą a to Czarny Kot i selfie z Alya i ja .... -opwiadałem Plaggowi o blogu -Nie ładnie jest mówić osobie w trzeciej osobie ;-; -powiedział Plagg Marinette Zadanie ,zadanie praca domowa .... jakie było ... Ugh może jutro odpisze je od Aly'i bo mi sie nie chce robić ,ide do kuchni ,zrobie sobie coś do jedzenia .Lodówka przepełniona po brzegi ale ja szukam sera ! Camemberta dokładnie ,najlepszy ser w Paryżu ! -pomyślałam . Chlebebuś .Mmm świeży .Dokładnie taki jak mój tata robił ...-pomyśłam ze smutkiem ten ,,chlebuś" leżał już na podłodze . -Wiesz księzniczko ten chleb to dzieło Toma Dubaina ,ostatni już kupiłem go 5 dni temu ,jak nocowałem w hotelu ...-usłuszałam za sobą .To nie był Czarny Kot ...Odwróciłam się był tam chłopak w szarnym dresie czarnej koszulce .Miał zielone oczy i brązowe włosy podobne do tych Adriena ale to co innego -Co?! Kim jesteś ? -powiedziałam patrząc na chłopaka .Ze też chleb stary chleb mojego taty leży tu w tym chlebaku nie rozpakowany ! -Wiesz jestem kuzynem Gai i książe Gavin jestem a ty... -Weź wyjdz jakoś specjalnie nie mam ochoty na zawieranie nowych znajomości ,wiesz ? -powiedziałam wychodząć i mijająć chłopaka z jabkiem w ręku .Kolejny sie znalazł kuzyneczek ... Ide do Gai może mi to wytłumaczy -Hej masz chwike? -zapytałam -Noom wchodz - powiedziała -Okej bo poznałam w kuchnii jakiegoś Gavina i .... -AAaaaaa to znajomi ...a co powiedział ze jest moim kuzynem ? -powiedziała lekko zdenerwowana -Taaaa i to było dosc przykre ... jadłam chleb ,ostatni chleb moojego taty zakupionego przez niego tydzień temu i nie wiem dlaczego jeszcze leżał w chlebaku ale to było dziwne - -Wspólczuje ale Gavin taki jest będzie Cię podrywał kiedy będzie mógł jak będzie mógł i gdzie będzie mógł , bo tak miała Lou ale dawno i chyba mu sie znudziła ,wieć wiesz nie mam na to wpływu a z kim ty rozmawiałaś ? wiesz przed chwilą - zapytała - Z .. nie wiem ale moge Ci zaufać ? W sumie chyba mogę rozzzmawiał--a-a-am z-zzz Czarnym Kotem ,tak wiem dziwne i w moim przypadku bardzo dziwne ale otworzyłam okno nie moja wina że wlazł -powiedziałam szybko bez przerw -Serio ? Wooow nie spinaj się tak xDD - zaśmiała się -Hmm Jutro znowu do szkoły...wiec ja ppójde już -powiedział i szybko wyszłam z jej pokoju .A to kłamca jeden ,będą z nim kłopoty Rano Nowy dzień ,słońce wstaje coż może coś koloroego dzisiaj by tu ubrać może kuszulka w kwiatki ,granatowe jeany jak zwykle czarne tramki i może szara bluza .Dziś zwiąże włosy w jeden , wysoki kucyk dla odmiany :)) -pomyślałam i tak zrobiiłam zeszłam na doł do kuchni ,kucharka robi śniadanie ,ale o 7:30 podaje je na stoł dlatego ja schodze szybciej na doł ii sama sobie coś robie . Okej co my tutaj mamy .Nic co mogłabym zjesc kuoie sobie coś po drodze ,jeszcze dużo czasu ...-pomyślałam .Jest jeszcze Wrzesień ,więc ide w bluzie ,torba ide . Po drodze -Hej Alya gdzie jesteś ? -Ja? A w szkole robię grafike na szkolny blog ,A ty ? -W jakimś sklepie zaraz tam przyjde -OK czekam ,wiesz jestemmm razem z Gai'ą ,spóźniasz się xDDD -Nooo może :)) Krótkie smsowanie z Alya .Gdzie są jakieś bułki czy cos w tym sklepie .Błądziłam między regałami aż w którymś zobaczyłam Adriena . -Hej Adrien -powiedziałam -Ooo Hej Marinette orientujesz sie gdzie są jakieś ... -Bułki ? Nie sama ich szukam -powiedziałam i uśmiechnełam się -Wiesz ,a może idziemy do inneo sklepu co ? - -Pewnie - Adrien Szliśmy w niezręcznej ciszy ,nie wiedzialem co mam powiedzieć -Chodzmy może tam -wzkazałem na jakiś sklepik ,tam razem z Mari kupiliśmy sobie po bułce z dżemem,chwile później - o Marinette nie wiedziałem że masz aż taaki apetyt -powiedziałem wesoło ,Marinette kupiła dwie troche większe bułki ode mnie ,jedną jadła po drodze -Ejj właśnie jem śniadanie ,najważniejszy posiłek dnia -powidziała udając obrażoną -No dobrze dobrze -powiedziałem żartobliwie .Reszte drogi do szkoły gadaliśmy i śmialiśmy z wszystkiego i niczego .Aż wreszcie doszliśmy do szkoły -Wiesz Adrien miło mi się z tobą rozmawiało ale idę do biblioteki tam czekają na mnie przyjaciólki wiec narazie ! powiedziała i pobiegła szybko do szkoły .Uśmiechnołem się pod nosem -UUU staryy masz nową dziewczyne a co z Chloe ?-śmiała się Alix -Chloe to moja dziewczyna tylko szkoda że ja nic o tym nie wiem -powiedzialem wesoło -Ale nie bez kitu ,chodzi po szkole i pokazuje wszystkim jakiś plakacik z tobą -powiedziała -Coooo ?! ,wiesz ide to ogarnąć Marinette W drodze do biblioteki -Marinette ,odczep się od mojego chlopaka -powiedziała Chloe dumnie -Jakiego ? -zapytałam z ironią -A Adriena i masz się od niego odczepić ,sam dał mi plakat z podpisem yyy kiedy to było a tak wczoraj wieczorem na koncercie Jageta Stowna n który mnie zabrał - powiedziała Chloe a Sabrina rozłożyła plakat z Chloe i Adrienem w roli głównej . -Aha - - nie zazdrościsz mi czy cos ? -zapytała -Nie wiem -powiedziałam i poszłam do bibioteki do lekcji zostało mi jakieś 20 minut -Marinette ie moożna na cb czekać -powiedziała Alyia,w tdy dotarlo do mnie to co powiedziała Chloe -Adrien i Chloe są parą -powiedziaam tak że prawie cała klasa w tym Kim,Max i Ivan grali na konsoli ,Rose ,Milen i Juleka przy jednym stoliku I Nataniel sam coś tam szkiciował słyszała xD -No to chyba prawda -powiedział Kim -Skoro nawet ty w to uwierzyłaś to musi być prawda -powiedział Max -Adrien wydawał się inny a tu prosze prędej czy później stanie się taki jak Chloe-powiedziala Rose Wszystscy staliśmy tak jagby w koółkuu aż w końcu Kim który stał przy drzwich, lekko je uchylił i -Uwaga Adrien idzie nie wiem choowamy się ? -powiedział -Nie , zachowujmy się jak gdyby nigdy nic -powiedziała Alya -Hej wszystkim -powiedział Adrien -Halo -dodał -Ciekawe ,kiedy upodobnisz się do Chloe -powiedziała Rose -AAAAaaa to o to chodzi ... no co wy ja z nią nie chodze -powiedział -Taaa wiesz zdjęcia na fejsie i te co pokazuje wszystkim wokół mówią inaczej -powiedziała Alix która weszła do biliotekki - Staary widziałem Nadie Chamack na dolei ewidentnie Cię szuka-powiedział Nino który wbiegł do bilioteki -Okej to ja do niej może zejde -powiedział Adrien i zszedł na doł Lekcje mineły spokojnie razem z Alyi'ą i Gai'ą schodziłyśmy ppo schodach już miałyśmy się z Gai'ą zegnac z Alyą kiedy przylecieli paparacji -Hej ty jesteś Marinette dziewczyna Adriena Agresta ? -zapytał jeden z dziennikaży .I tak ciągle zadawali mi to same pytanie -YY sorki ale nie ! Nie jestem jego dziewczyną !! -Rano jeden z naszych dziennikarzy widział was jak szliście do szkoły jak to wytłumaczysz ? -YY zadał mii pytani kolejny dziennikaż -No jesteśmy przyjaciółmi ,to chyba normalne -powiedziałam lekko cofając się aż wpadłlam na Adriena.Popatrzylam na niego wzrokiem mówiącym ,,pomocy" \- -Dzień dobry ! To moja przyjaciółka Marinette ,i nie nie odpowiem na inne pytania bo od tego spotykamy się w czwartki w studiu prawda ? a dzis jest środa ,to my już pójdziemy - powiedział Adrien lekko pchając mnie do Gai -Idzmy szybciutko do wyjscie powiedział nerwowo -Wow Adrien jak ty ich szybciutko spławiłeś -powiedziała Gaia -Wiem mam to codziennie jak wychodze z domu-powiedział i uśmiechną sie -Heh dziękuje za ratunek , ale dziwni są jeden spacer i to jeszcze do szkoły i odrazu jesteśy parą ? -powiedziałam -Wiesz szukają sensaci ---powiedział Adrien i uśmiechną się -Taaaa ale zbieg okoliczności ze spotkaliście się w sklepie do którego chodze z MArinette od niedawna -powiedziała Gaia podejrzliwie -Do sklepy w którym nic ni ma -powiedziełam to równocześnie z Adrienem -Wow Miłość rośnie wokoło nas !!! -powiedziała Gaia specjalnie z błedęm śmiejąc się -Zaamknij twarz nie chce kolejnego napadu dziennikarzy to na maksa wkurzające -powiedziałam i ppopatrzyłam na dziennikarzy którzy coś tam między soba gadali -Taaa wiecie ja na sesje... mam z około 7 minu 45... 40 sekuund to paaaa ! -powiedział i pobiegł do swojego ,,goryla" -Idziemy -powiedziałam i po chwili byłyśmy w domu ( ehehem w zamku chciałaś powiedzieć ! xd) już miałam zamykałam drzwi kiedy ktoś je złapał -Elo! -powiedział Gavin -Wiesz powiem Ci to wprost ... Won mi z tąd ! -powiedziałam pewnie i doszłam do w sume nikąd ten frajer złapał mnie za ręke .i wlazł mi do pokoju! -Masz 60 sekund -powiedziałam -Wez nie rób sobie ... - nie dokońcył a co chciał powiedzieć żartów o nie ! -56...55...54 - liczyłam -Dobra ty ja Gaia jest bal dziś i jest zaproszony ten twój kolega Adrien i tyle !-powiedział udając obrażonego -aaaa trzeba było mówić tak odrazu ! -powiedziałam wesooło -Patrz ! pokazałm mu mój nowy projekt -Eeee fajna kiecka ale co masz TY ją szyć ? -powiedział zaskoczony -Tak ale co ty możesz wiedzieć o modzie hmm ? - Wiesz powiem Ci we Włoszech jestem królem mody i jestem bardziej sławny od niego! -powiedział pokazująć palcem na zdjęcie Adriena które mam na scinie -Ha ha ha -powiedziłam -Dobra wiesz Twoje 60 sekund mineło a wiec Elo ! -powiedziałam wywalając go z pokoju Zabrałam ssię za szycie sukienki .Tak wiem mam ich dużo w szafie ale bądzmy oryginalni xDD Udało się po 3 godzinach ,uszyłam Jedwabną granatową ,rozkoszowaną no w sumie ładną sukienkę ,rozpuściłam włosy i załozyłam czarne balernki .W sumie bal nudanie ma sensu dalej opowiadać Następnego dnia w szkole -Hallo Marinette obudz się -powiedziała jakas dziewczyna -Gdzie ja jetem ? Kim ty jesteś A kim ja jestem ?-zapytałam -Ty tak na poważnie? Jesteś w szkole to ja Gaia twoja sis a ty to Marinette -powiedziała -Biedna dziewczyna ,prędzej czy później wróci jej pamięć ale na dzień dzisiejszy ... -powiedziała pielęgniarka .Potem przyszła jakaś nauczycielka chyba i powiedziała mi że po trzeciej lekcji dostałam z czegoś w głowe -Wiesz Mariś może skoczymy do domu ?- --D-do domu ?Wiesz w sumie to chodz ,kręci mi się w głowie -powiedziałam i poszłyśmy ,potem razem z Gaią siedziałam chyba u mnie w pokoju -Wiesz a kogo kojażysz ,tak mniej więccej - -Ja szłam do kogoś, bląd włosy zielone oczy i te oczy..aww , to był chłopak ...Miał na imię A-a-a-a- hmm nie kojaże -Rozumiem a Gavin ,wiesz kto to ? - zapytała -A weś mi nawet tym idiocie nie przypominaj - -powiedziałam zdecydowanie o nim nie da się zapomnieć -Coś tam pamiętasz -powiedziała wesoło -Adrien - -Co Adrien ? A ten chłopak ,okej poczekaj tu na mnie .Powiedziaała i wyszła .Ja wstałam i rozejżałam się po pokoju ,otworzyłam szafe ,pooglądałam zdjęcia moje i jakiś dziewczyn , weszłam do garderoby ,pooglądałam pare ciuchów i w tedy weszła Gaia z tym blądynem -Hej Marinette -powiedział tak tak nie wiem jak by to powiedzieć .Gaia wyszła -H-hej ? -Pamiętasz mnie ? -A-adrien ? Tak ? -Tak a pamiętasz byliśmy przyjaciółmi ,jak sądze dalej jesteśmy ,pamiętasz Alye i Nino wczoraj Alya martwiła się o cb i płakała i jakoś tak się spikneli z Nino -powiedziała i się uśmiechną -Taa Alya ,Alya ,Alya A taka ruda a Nino taki a ja wiem czapka ,słuchawki coś kojaże -Noo wiesz bo jak szłaś do mnie to miałaś mi coś powiedzieć pamiętasz ? -Nie nie ,a kim jest Czarny Kot ? -Coś mi się przypomina -Emm to superbohater -powiedział zakłopatany -Ten żartowniś flrciaż uparciuch głupi debil - powiedziałam sama do siebie po cichu -Słuszalem skąd taka wiedza o nim ?- zapytała wesoło -Pamiętam że również byliśmy przyjaciółmi -powiedziłam -I pamiętam takie blond tapeta make up z takim rudym czyś u boku z brzydkim swetrem -Chloe i Sabrina -O to to to byłam w ubikacji dostałam czymś w głowe i zemdlałam .To było dziwne ,byłam gdzieś wjakis bialym i tam byłeś ty i Czarny Kot i Alya i Gaia i Gavin whoo mega dziwne - Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania